


The Cake Failure

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: It's TJ's birthday.





	The Cake Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month prompt: Birthday

TJ bounded up the steps of the Goodmans’ home and rapped his knuckles against the door in a knock. Then, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He rang the doorbell because maybe Cyrus was in his room and didn’t hear his knock.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

This time, the door opened and TJ’s “hi” was at the tip of his tongue when the sight of his boyfriend made him pause. He tried really hard not to burst out in laughter, for Cyrus’ sake. But, he couldn’t help the twitching of his lips.

“TJ?! You’re here?! Already?! But I’m not prepared! And I’m a mess!” Cyrus exclaimed in succession, looking distressed.

“Well, you told me to come by at 3:00 and it’s 3:00, babe,” TJ said, still trying to hold his laughter in.

“It is?! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Cyrus stepped aside so he could come in. “I must have lost track of time and I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay,” TJ said as he entered and shut the door behind him. “So, uh, any reason why you look so...”

He gestured all over Cyrus, whose hair, face, and apron were covered in white powder. It was actually quite adorable but it wasn’t Cyrus’ habit to look quite… messy.

And just like that, his boyfriend exploded as he wildly gestured everywhere.

“I was trying to make you a birthday cake but I dropped the flour and it got everywhere and I think I added too much baking powder, and the cake came out looking like an abomination!”

Cyrus’ lips wobbled, miserably.

Oh, he was so sweet. TJ was having a birthday dinner with his family that night but he freed his entire afternoon for Cyrus. It was his first birthday as Cyrus' boyfriend and the younger boy said he had plans for them, but unfortunately, the younger was terrible in the kitchen.

TJ felt his heart warm at the sentiment, though.  

He stepped forward, arms wide, to give his boyfriend a hug but the younger boy stepped back. “No, you’ll get covered in flour too.”

But, TJ didn’t care about that and wrapped his arms around him, anyway. 

“You’re so sweet, Underdog,” he said into the boy’s flour-covered hair. “Let me see my cake.”

Cyrus lifted his head. “No, it’s ugly.”

“But, I want to see what you made. Please?”

TJ flashed a rare pair of puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist, Cyrus sighed and nodded.

Taking TJ’s hand, he led him down the hall and into the kitchen.

The Goodmans’ normally clean and pristine kitchen was, for lack of a better word, a mess. There was flour on the floor and on the countertops. Broken eggshells surrounded three dirty but empty bowls along with dirty spoons, spatulas, and measuring cups and spoons.

At the center of the counter, set on a round plate, was a chocolate frosting covered round cake. Written across it in white icing were the words “Happy Birthday, TJ”.

It wasn’t bad looking. It wasn’t Cake Boss material, but it was still nice. The taste, however, was what TJ was a little anxious about. But, it was the thought that counts.

“Happy Birthday,” Cyrus greeted, softly and with a sweet smile.

TJ stepped forward again and, with a thumb, he rubbed away the thin coat of flour dusting Cyrus’ nose before leaning forward and pecking it.

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry.”

TJ chuckled. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I had this whole surprise planned! I was going to dress all nice and handsome and blindfold you when you come in and then surprise you with the cake and we were going to feed it to each other using the same fork! But, it’s ruined!”

“Well… this _is_ a surprise so… you kind of succeeded,” TJ tried but Cyrus let out a whine.

“I failed! It’s your first birthday with us as boyfriends and I messed up!”

“Cyrus, it’s fine.”

“But-.”

“No, no more of that,” TJ said, firmly as he placed his hands on either one of Cyrus’ shoulders and gently led him towards the counter. “You made me a cake and I am grateful. Now, I am going to take a picture and post it online so I can let the world know that I have the best and sweetest boyfriend. Okay?”

To make his point clear, TJ took out his phone.

“But, the cake is so ugly.”

“The cake is cute,” TJ insisted as he snapped a photo before picking up the cake and placing it on Cyrus’ hands.

Then, he put his camera phone in selfie mode. Wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ shoulder while extending his other arm with the phone, he said, “Smile, babe.”

Cyrus managed a small smile while TJ’s was wide and up to his ears.

The older boy didn’t like that.

“Cy, come on. Please? For me? It’s my birthday,” he goaded and flashed his puppy eyes again.

That did the trick.

Cyrus sighed in resignation. “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Okay.” He raised the cake up so the writing showed on camera.

Happily, TJ pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek and this time, Cyrus beamed. TJ snapped the photo.

Opening up the photo-sharing app, TJ tapped on their selfie and the photo of the cake.

“That awesome… moment… when your boyfriend… surprises you… with a homemade… cake… for your birthday… hashtag best boyfriend ever,” he narrated out loud as he typed.

He spied Cyrus’ lips twitch into an amused smile.

“And… post.” TJ flipped his phone to show Cyrus. “Now the world knows how amazing you are.”

The younger boy blushed as he peeked at the post. “You’re a sap.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” Beaming, Cyrus stood on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. Then, he looked down at the cake in his hands. “I don’t know if this is any good.”

“Well, let’s try it.” TJ wasn’t one to back down for a challenge.

Slightly fearful but compliant, Cyrus took a knife and cut a small portion of the cake before grabbing some forks. Together, they took a bite… and simultaneously spat it out.

“This is awful!”

“I love you, Underdog, but I don’t think I can have another bite.”

Aside from the overabundance of chocolate frosting, all TJ could taste was a lot of flour and egg and he swore he bit into an eggshell, but decided to keep that to himself.

“This is going in the trash,” Cyrus stated and did exactly that before tying up the garbage bag.

He looked so upset and miserable at his failed attempt to surprise TJ that the older wanted to do something that would cheer him up, somehow. He didn’t mind the bad-tasting cake but he knew Cyrus did and it would bother him for days and weeks to come unless TJ did something to get his mind off it.

“Hey, how about I help you clean up here and you can change and then we go to Ellie’s Bakery?” he suggested. “You can buy me a cake slice.”

Cyrus seemed to consider.

“Can I bring candles?” he asked. “You didn’t get to blow any or make a wish.”

TJ breathed in relief. His boyfriend was okay.

“Of course!”

Now, Cyrus smiled fully. “Okay! Let’s do it!”

And, just like that, the younger boy bounded around the kitchen, grabbing dirty dishes and placing them in the sink before tossing a roll of paper towels at TJ.

That was his cue to start wiping down the counters.

So, cleaning his boyfriend’s parents’ kitchen wasn’t exactly how he imagined spending his birthday afternoon. But, knowing that this dirty kitchen was the result of Cyrus working hard to make him a cake, and even though it failed, TJ had never felt luckier to be this sweet boy’s boyfriend.

Being Cyrus’ boyfriend was always full of surprises. He couldn’t wait to see what else was in store.

In short… best birthday ever!


End file.
